


Биология вулканцев

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Каждый К/С фанат знает, что значат эти слова. Также как и капитан Кирк. :)





	Биология вулканцев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vulcan Biology](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362826) by Farfalla. 



> Бета переводчика: Dora Tany

Капитан Кирк проснулся в 0130, потревоженный беспокойно ворочающимся вулканцем в своей кровати.

\- Спок! Что-то не так?

\- Я экспериментирую в нахождении оптимальной позиции для отдыха.

\- Иными словами, ты не можешь уснуть…

\- Действительно.

\- И как ты думаешь, почему?

\- Это может иметь отношение к… биологии.

\- Биологии? – В тот же миг Кирк проснулся окончательно и был готов действовать, 0130 там было на часах, или нет. Это слово эхом отозвалось в его памяти, и у него встал в течение нескольких секунд.

\- Биологии, - повторил Спок сухо. - Вероятно, даже незначительного количества кофеина в декофеинизированном кофе достаточно для расстройства цикла сна вулканцев.


End file.
